


Fantastic Kiss

by Amalya



Category: Boyfriend (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), VIXX
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalya/pseuds/Amalya
Summary: In their relationship, Taekwoon has always been a little different and a little secretive, but that was always part of his charm. When he invites Sooyoung to a niche club downtown, she knows he has some kind of surprise in mind. While she has a vague idea, nothing would be able to prepare her for the true wonder the evening could hold.





	Fantastic Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Leo and Joy pairing and it's unusual for me in that it's almost entirely magic and romance. As a huge fan of action and adventure (at least some drama and dragons), this is strange but I hope you enjoy the magic I tried to imbue it with. ^_^
> 
> PS - Boyfriend is present from their "Bounce" era. I think they need more love sometimes, and they fit perfectly for this idea.

Even though it was a Friday night, after a long day of work, Sooyoung wanted little more than to call it a day. With the apartment empty when she closed the door just after six thirty, the allure of a hot shower, her pajamas, and the comfortable bed serenaded her from afar, beckoning the young makeup consultant like a silent siren. But after kicking her shoes off and trudging into the kitchen, she was abruptly reminded of her date for later that evening by a sticky note on the fridge:

_Joy,_

_I hope you had a good day at work, and I’ll be waiting for you at the Enchanted Café._

_When you get there, ask the bartender for a Fantastic Kiss with a shot of the Gatekeeper._

_Trust me. You won’t be disappointed._

_Leo_

_PS – if you’re much later than 7:30, I might start to worry. –(^.^)—_

“Crap!” she yelped, frantically checking the time again. She’d remembered earlier in the day, but work had gotten busy in the second half and she’d completely forgotten. “Seven thirty. Okay,” she breathed, pumping her hands in front of her. A quick glance down showed the fashionable outfit was fine for work – semi-professional skirt and shirt with a colorful half-jacket on top, but it was nowhere near suitable for a date.

Sooyoung took one more moment to peer at the pet names and poorly drawn cat face on the note, her lips pulling up at the corners, and then yanked her hair down before bolting for the shower. Shaving took longer than intended, as did washing her hair, so by the time she was finally ready to choose her outfit, the clock was traitorously close to seven. Aghast, her mouth dropped open as she pointed at it in accusation, suspecting it was moving quickly just to spite her.

“You lie,” she grumbled as she dashed through their shared room. She left the towel where it fell in front of the closet and started rifling through as quickly as possible. Her options included super sexy (aka – almost skanky, but not quite), sultry diva, cute and flirty, business professional (no), comfortable lounge wear (also no), or casually attractive. Chewing on her bottom lip, Sooyoung furrowed her brow as she tried to decide what her best option would be. Taekwoon had asked her out a couple weeks ago and they’d been planning on this night since they were both off the whole weekend – an unusual event for them. It wasn’t unknown for him to ask her out from time to time, but this one felt a little different. She shivered in delightful anticipation just thinking about it.

Eventually, she took her cue a bit from the location – the Enchanted Café didn’t seem like the place for something too provocative. “Casually attractive it is,” she nodded, pulling a snug but comfortable red and black halter dress with an empress cut from the closet. Minus leggings with a pair of black heels, plus her sexy bra and panties to make her feel special, and the rest of her accessories, Sooyoung thought it was a winner. Add the flimsy dark silver throw to drape over her bare shoulders and she would be golden. Well, except for the hair and makeup, but that was the easy part. If nothing else, being a makeup consultant had taught her all the ins and outs of decorating one’s face.

“Now. How much time do I- Ah!” She nearly dropped the dress as the treacherous clock showed a quarter after. “No!” She would never make it on time now… Flustered even more, Sooyoung hurried to grab her purse and dig out her phone so she could type: _Taekwoonie. Sorry! Gonna be a bit late. Almost ready!_ Now if only she could make that be true. She hit the send button, dropped her phone back in her purse and whirled around to finish getting ready.

Okay. So maybe she was even later than she intended, but just after eight o’clock wasn’t so bad for perfection, was it? Or attempted perfection anyway. There was one piece of hair that refused to stop getting in her eyes – even after putting it up in a half twist with a silken cascade of walnut locks hanging over the clip. And she wasn’t entirely satisfied with her makeup – the gel liner just wasn’t working with her that night, but it would have to do.

Standing in front of the brightly lit Enchanted Café, a coffee and drink bar she had yet to come to, Sooyoung wasn’t sure if she was at the right place. Decorated with vines of neon green lights and soft white stars, it looked more like a themed coffee shop instead of a place for a date, but it was Taekwoon so… who knew. He surprised her with all manner of things from time to time. This was just another one. “Thank you,” she urged, waving the cab off after paying so she could head for the sliding door.

For a place downtown, it was relatively uncrowded, though she could hear music from livelier joints drifting down the street, and various pairs and groups of individuals passed by from time to time. Then again, when the door opened, Sooyoung was greeted by the sound of a strange electronic blend that sounded vaguely magical and like something she could dance to. She had no idea who the artist was, but it wasn’t bad. Certainly not what she could have expected. Not surprisingly, the same could be said of the interior.

After walking through the plant filled entryway – she couldn’t identify over half of them, through another sliding door, a more familiar sight appeared before her. The interior of the Enchanted Café looked almost ordinary, except for the wall decorations. On all the available surfaces, scenes of forests and fairies and glimpses of magical creatures peered at her in the low lit atmosphere. It was remarkably clean, without even a hint of smoke, and smelled faintly of vanilla and cinnamon.

As she was still marveling at the entrance, a warm voice grabbed her attention from directly up ahead. “Welcome to the Enchanted Café. Is this your first time with us? Will it just be one tonight?” the surprisingly attractive young man asked, an easy smile beaming from his virtually flawless face.

Sooyoung nodded to both, but was more distracted by his dirty blonde hair peeking out from under the strange, fluffy looking hatter’s hat and that only partially hid the diamond stick-ons lining his eyebrow. “Uh… I’m meeting someone,” she finally managed to force past her lips while she glanced up and down to take in the rest of him. The maroon top and pants hardly looked like a standard uniform, but no one else in the vicinity seemed bothered by it.

“Oh! Wonderful! If you have any questions, please ask. I’m Jeongmin and that lovely bartender in the corner is Hyunseung. Please, step right in, my lady,” he grinned, dark eyes crinkling merrily as he bowed and gestured for her to enter further.

“Th-thanks,” she stammered, flushing over her unexpected stammer.

“My pleasure,” he winked, practically floating away to speak to the other patrons.

For a brief moment, Sooyoung stayed where she was and licked her lips uncertainly. “What kind of place is this, Taekwoon?” she wondered aloud, one brow quirked as she looked at the bartender. He was equally startling in his appearance. Whereas Jeongmin appeared attractive to the point of almost being pretty, Hyunseung was alluringly handsome. Even from where she stood, she could tell he was tall, with broad shoulders, and most likely had a very nice physique under that strange black and white chessboard suit. And if she didn’t know better, she’d say his hair was some shade of light blue or green… Nope. Whatever the attire here was, it certainly wasn’t standard.

“Good evening! What can I get for you tonight?” he smiled with a gesture towards the board above his head when she approached.

A little stiffly, Sooyoung sat down on the nearest stool and pursed her lips in thought. “I’m not sure,” she laughed nervously, feeling completely out of place. She didn’t look it, since they drew more attention than she ever would, and the clientele seemed fairly normal otherwise, but she certainly felt it.

“Well, some of our customer favorites tend to be the Magic Mushroom, Fairy Dust, Phoenix Fire, Unicorn’s Blood,” he mentioned in a quiet, playful whisper with a wink, “and the Fantastic Kiss.”

“Oh!” Sooyoung gasped, suddenly recalling Taekwoon’s note. She frowned as she explained, “I’m supposed to ask for a Fantastic Kiss.”

“Excellent choice!” he responded, eyes twinkling in satisfaction.

But even as he moved to prepare her request, Sooyoung waved to get his attention. “But!” she blurted, nose scrunching as she searched her memory. She should have taken a picture of the note! “I… also need to order a shot of the… Bartender?” she cringed, feeling as if that wasn’t quite right, particularly when he smirked mischievously. “No!” she jumped, waving both hands in front of her as she giggled upon remembering. “The Gatekeeper,” she beamed, crossing her arms over her chest and nodding as if she’d accomplished something.

“Ah,” he hummed, his smile turning knowing and mysterious. “So you’re the special guest tonight,” he winked, chuckling under his breath.

“Special guest?” she echoed, feeling her face grow hot at his keen eyed attention.

“Mm hmm,” he grinned, easily moving about to throw the drinks in question together.

It looked normal enough. Some kind of clear liquor, what looked like a couple colorful liqueurs, and what was most likely juice to help add more color to the layers. By the time he was done, the clear cup looked like a layered rainbow drink. “That’s the Fantastic Kiss?” she wondered aloud, curious as to how it would taste with that many different things in it.

“Yep. But now we need,” he hummed, disappearing behind the counter before he reappeared a second later with a small, crystalline vial in hand, “a shot of the Gatekeeper.” With a tiny pop, he removed the stopper and swirled the faintly sparkling but clear liquid into the center of the drink. It made the colors blend together in the middle while retaining the layers on the outside. “Tada!” he grinned, carefully pushing it towards her. “Enjoy your journey down the rabbit’s hole,” he chuckled, obviously waiting for her to try it.

“Uh… sure,” she smiled with a nervous laugh. Carefully, Sooyoung slid the drink closer and then picked it up to try a little sip. “Wow,” she blinked, smacking quietly to try and process the flavors. It tasted kind of like a bag of tropical skittles had exploded in her mouth, but with a pleasant burn that let her know there was alcohol present. “This is… good,” she laughed, hiding her mouth behind her hand. “Thank you, Hyunseung.”

“My pleasure,” he responded, giving a half-bow in response. “Now…” he stood up and gestured at her expectantly, waiting for something.

“Sooyoung,” she admitted when she realized he was probably expecting her name.

His eyes flickered in the briefest recognition before he motioned towards a curtain near the rear of the room. “Sooyoung,” he purred. “Taekwoon is awaiting your arrival. Please proceed,” he encouraged with a nod of his head.

“Through there?” she pointed to confirm. Hyunseung nodded. “I was wondering where he was hiding,” she admitted, holding the drink close as she stood up. “Oh! Do I pay now?” she asked hesitantly.

“Just go,” he laughed, shooing her away with a flutter of his hand and a bemused grin.

“Thank you!” Sooyoung chirped, clicking away hurriedly as she strode across the hard wood floor. This seemed like a lot of trouble for a regular date and her stomach was all manner of knotted in curiosity. None of the evening had been like she might have thought and this was just another surprise on the way to finally figuring out what Taekwoon had planned. Brushing back the maroon velvet curtains, she was further surprised to find a small antechamber that led to another curtain. Strangely, the second curtain felt like it could almost be a wall. Moving forward, she carefully brushed at it and was surprised to find the fabric soft and pliable under her fingers. Pushing harder, she peeled back the opening and stepped inside into a very dimly lit room with a subtle golden glow.

“You made it.” She nearly jumped to hear Taekwoon’s voice right next to her.

“Leo!” she hissed his nickname, holding her drink carefully as she turned to mock glare at her boyfriend beside her. Sooyoung was further surprised to see his familiar features changed ever so slightly and whatever irritation she might have felt melted away in light of her curiosity. Taekwoon’s normally sharp features were somewhat veiled in shadow but his already cat-like eyes seemed even more so and… just a little bit golden. And if she turned her head to the side, it almost appeared as if he had cat ears poking out from his raven hair.

“I’m glad you came,” he promised in his soft and strangely seductive voice. Easily, he grabbed her nearest hand and threaded their fingers together while a tender smile tugged at his lips.

“Sorry I’m late,” she laughed in embarrassment. “I kept losing track of time,” she admitted, grateful the dim light hid her flush.

“Always trying to make sure you look perfect when you already are,” he teased, brushing her cheek with the back of his fingers.

“Liar,” she responded by rote, though her smile was genuine.

“Never to you,” he admonished gently, giving her hand a squeeze.

Sooyoung felt butterflies flutter in her stomach and she couldn’t stop the smile that washed over her face. “So. What now?” she asked, glancing down at the drink and then up at him as she leaned closer invitingly.

“Now,” he responded, giving her a quick kiss on the lips, “I want to show you something.” A strange bit of excitement filled Sooyoung then, and she nodded in acceptance. “Gatekeeper,” he called, looking past the dim bit of illumination.

For a second, nothing happened and then the darkness appeared to shimmer like a ripple in water. Sooyoung gasped when a young man appeared as if by magic. “You called?” he suggested, a playful smile on his smooth lips. Reddish hair, dark eyes, and a dark gray jacket over a burgundy suit finished his ensemble. Compared to the other two, he didn’t look particularly strange, but he did feel different to Sooyoung.

“I did,” Taekwoon smiled, his narrow eyes nearly disappearing in the expression.

“Are you ready to pay the toll?” the Gatekeeper asked mischievously, his slightly large eyes practically alive with his humor.

“Of course,” Taekwoon nodded with a glance at Sooyoung’s unfinished drink.

“Then please step forward,” the Gatekeeper grinned, a Cheshire smile if Sooyoung ever saw one.

“It’s alright,” Taekwoon reassured her before he loosed her hand and moved closer. He paused just in front of the other man, showing them to be of similar heights, but then Sooyoung was surprised when the other man grabbed Taekwoon’s chin gently.

She made a strange noise in the back of her throat when he gave Taekwoon a chaste kiss on the lips and then waved him past. Both turned and gave her a bemused smile. “Uh…” she trailed off, inching closer uncertainly.

“If you’re wondering why it’s called a fantastic kiss, please,” the Gatekeeper beckoned, a flirtatious hint in is demeanor.

“Youngmin,” Taekwoon warned softly, giving him a side-eyed look.

“What?” the other man shrugged, feigning innocence. “Oh, fine. I’ll be nice,” he smiled, hiding a laugh.

“Go ahead,” Taekwoon gestured to Sooyoung.

She hesitated for just a second before she put herself in Taekwoon’s care and stepped forward. Gentle slender fingers grasped her chin and before she could even panic, a soft pair of lips brushed against hers and were gone a second later. “Tada,” Youngmin smiled, gesturing for her to continue after Taekwoon.

“Um…” she chirped, looking between the two before she sidled closer to Taekwoon.

“That’s normal,” he promised her, taking her hand in his and patting it comfortingly.

“But…” she trailed off.

“Shh,” he soothed, tugging her along with a heart melting smile.

“Okay,” Sooyoung sighed, reassured by his presence and his touch. She did not know what she expected but she was stunned when they stepped through, what she presumed to be darkness that felt oddly like an electrified atmosphere, and into what appeared to be another world entirely. The darkness fell away and she gasped at the almost magical setting.

It was evening, but there was no ceiling. The dark blue sky was open and alive with a million dancing stars all sparkling happily. And in the midst of them was a beaming crescent moon that looked like a smile on its side. A gentle chorus of insects that sounded strangely like music serenaded them and Sooyoung saw the surrounding area appeared to be some kind of forest land with trees and gently rolling hills and a quietly burbling river not that far away.

“What is this place?” she whispered in awe, grounded only by the feel of Taekwoon’s hand around hers.

“This is nowhere and everywhere,” he explained, tugging her close so he could rest his other hand against her lower back.

“Is this real or… I can’t even see the projector,” she laughed, holding the drink tighter to her body as she gripped his hand to anchor herself. But then she actually looked at Taekwoon and her breath was stolen again at the way his golden eyes glowed. This time, she was also certain he did have ears. “Leo,” she whispered, staring at his furry additions. “You have cat ears,” she stated in befuddlement. “Why…?”

“And you have wings,” he assured her glancing over her shoulder before meeting her eyes once more.

“No I do-” she started to say before glancing behind. She stopped short when she saw what could only be nearly translucent fairy wings sprouting from her back. Immediately, she closed the distance between them to cling to Taekwoon, trapping her unfinished drink between them. “Why do I have wings?!” she hissed in a mixture of fear and excitement.

“Calm down,” he soothed, capturing her face with his hand to make her face him so he could kiss her lips, long and sweet. “We all have a little magic in us,” he explained, staying so close their noses almost touched. “This place just shows us what kind,” he assured, letting her face go to caress her wings with his hand.

Sooyoung shivered at the contact, belatedly realizing that she actually felt it. “They’re… real?” she asked, reaching back to brush at the fragile looking appendage. It felt like silk under her fingertips and she turned to hug to Taekwoon instead. “What’s going on? Did they drug me at the bar?” she wondered aloud, half joking and half serious. “If they did…”

“No,” he chuckled, kissing her neck soothingly as he wrapped his arms around her. She could feel his arms with her wings and it made her cling to him tighter.

“Then what’s going on?” she whispered.

“Do you trust me?” he asked, pulling back enough to look her in the eyes.

This close, the gold was disconcertingly obvious. “Yes,” she answered anyway.

“Then come with me,” he urged, stepping back to pull her after him. “You can leave the drink there,” he urged, waiting until she could put it down before he tugged her along towards the river.

“Where are we-” she started to ask before she saw it: a swan shaped boat resting at the dock at the edge of the river. At the rear, like she’d seen in some pictures from Italy, was a strangely dressed man holding an oar. Silver hair, a plaid jacket, and an overly large red bow around his neck let Sooyoung know he was probably part of the rest of the staff for the Enchanted Cafe – he fit right in with their out of placeness.

“Welcome to Minwoo’s Romantic,” he waggled his brows under his bangs, “and Magical,” a wink at the pair came next, “Floating Ferry ride.”

“Really?” Taekwoon huffed in mild amusement, pulling Sooyoung close to his side in the process.

“Please! Come aboard!” Minwoo grinned, ignoring Taekwoon’s comment with aplomb.

At Taekwoon’s gentle insistence, Sooyoung approached but then paused to see that the ferry didn’t seem to be resting in the water so much as just on top. It almost looked as if it was floating _above_ the water. On top of everything else she’d seen so far, it was just one more thing to add to the list. With a quick glance over her should to confirm that, yes she did still have fairy wings, Sooyoung reached out to take Minwoo’s hand so he could help her aboard. He felt real enough, but she was beginning to suspect this was all just a very strange dream. It made far more sense that she had accidentally fallen asleep in the apartment and her mind was now trying very hard to make up for missing her date with Taekwoon.

“Are you alright?” said person asked as he easily sat down beside her, his hip brushing against hers while he looped an arm around her waist.

“Yes,” she nodded in immediate reaction, her voice higher than normal. When he looked at her with a raised brow, Sooyoung laughed and slouched just a touch. “Maybe? I’m dreaming, aren’t I?” she shifted to look at him evenly, searching his unforgettable and yet equally foreign features intently.

Taekwoon chuckled and reached up to brush his fingers against her cheek before guiding a loose piece of hair behind her ear. “I hope not,” he smiled, gently grasping her hand and moving it to the ears on his head.

Sooyoung inhaled in surprise when her fingertips brushed against soft fur. The surprise turned into a delighted giggle as she gently pinched the appendage between her fingers and rubbed. Taekwoon’s eye twitched in response and his other ear flicked, reminding her of a tolerant cat. “It feels so real,” breathed, reaching up to gently grab the other one, tugging on the ears ever so lightly. She almost laughed even more when she noticed his wrinkled nose.

But then a muted laugh from behind reminded her that they weren’t alone. “Woo,” Taekwoon warned with a raised brow and low tone.

The other man flashed a bemused grin but then immediately promised, “I saw nothing!” before whirling around to push them off.

Surprised by the gentle motion, Sooyoung moved her hands to grab Taekwoon’s shoulders and looked at the land slowly moving by. The boat appeared to sink down to settle in the water and they began to bob along to the musical sound of trickling liquid. If she was hearing correctly, the wind in the trees on the bank almost sounded like a very soft orchestra. “What is this place, Woonie? I feel like I’m either going crazy or dreaming and yet somehow, I don’t think it’s either,” she admitted helplessly, turning to look right into his face again.

“I’ve been wanting to bring you here for a long time,” he explained, glancing around in turn. He didn’t answer her question but he distracted her by focusing on her wings again, carefully reaching back to grasp one between his fingers. “I thought you might have had a bit of fairy in you,” he preened in satisfaction, clearly happy with his deduction. “Beautiful, Joyful,” he winked, “and a little vain.” The last was teased with a finger pointed at her knowingly.

“Leo!” she gasped, laughing in offended amusement. “You’re terrible,” Sooyoung pouted, smacking at him playfully. “And I suppose this,” she gestured at his ears, “is why you act like you do outside of here?” she smiled, her expression growing wider when he looked at her questioningly. “Pretending disinterest and a bit like a lovable jerk,” she teased, wrinkling her nose, “but always cute and a great cuddler,” she added, sliding in to hug him around the waist so she could tuck her head under his chin.

He made a soft, disgruntled noise in the back of his throat but took a breath and hugged her tighter. “Maybe,” he conceded after a brief pause, chuckling ever so softly.

“If you two lovebirds might like to look up, you can see the dancing flowers up ahead and to your right and the whispering willows on your left. Be careful though. The gossiping flora love to tell secrets,” Minwoo teased from behind.

Both Taekwoon and Sooyoung turned to look at him before following his suggestion. Sooyoung gasped in quiet surprise as she saw the grove of trees on the left swaying and moving as if they were actually talking amongst each other. They didn’t have legs to move, but their trunks were pliable enough to bend and reach over longer distances so it did seem like they were conversing. And to their right, she could only stare in outright wonder when she saw the gentle glow of silver and gold blossoms twirling together in the field. Some stayed at the ground level, but their subtle light beamed upwards to better illuminate the pairs spinning lazily in the air. Motes of glittering dust filled the space like magical fog and a very faint tinkling sound seemed to be almost laughter.

“It’s beautiful…” she breathed, looking between the two places in utter awe.

“Just wait until you reach the falls,” Minwoo laughed, gesturing ahead with a nod.

“Eh?” Sooyoung chirped, leaning around the curved swan’s neck to see for herself. Her eyes widened in alarmed surprise to see a drop coming at the end of the waterway.

“Have fun you two!” the ferryman grinned, saluting the pair before he stood up straight and promptly bounced overboard, moving unbelievably far in a single leap.

Panic immediately sprouted in Sooyoung’s belly and she started to look around for a way to stop the boat. “What do we do?!” she asked Taekwoon who had a very cross, but not alarmed, expression on his face.

“Just watch,” he urged, pointing towards the folded wings arching on either side of the boat.

“What do you mean just…” she started to complain before surprise stalled her tongue. Even as she was speaking, the great white wings came away from the side and started to stretch out. Feathers fluttered in the breeze as if they were real, and the long neck slid forward, aligning over the water instead. Her eyes widened again when the shift allowed her to see the approaching edge of the waterfall though.

“Here we go,” Taekwoon smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her tight.

Sooyoung made a tense, squeaking sound in the back of her throat as she clung to Taekwoon’s arms. She closed her eyes when the water fell away, certain they were going to fall to their doom. But then nothing happened. It didn’t feel like they were falling at all. There was no water and she was positive it almost felt like they were floating instead.

“Open your eyes, Joy,” her boyfriend whispered into her ear, making her look out of surprise just as much as his words.

And when she did, she gasped in sheer amazement at the world that unfolded before her. “We’re flying,” she murmured, leaning close enough to an edge to see for herself.

“Mm hmm,” Taekwoon agreed.

“How?” Sooyoung blurted in confusion, looking at him with a furrowed brow.

“Magic.”

“That’s impossible,” she denied immediately.

“Not here,” he shook his head, kissing the side of her cheek so he could gesture around them.

At their back was the waterfall they had launched off from. Nearly one hundred meters down, the spray rose up to create a mist bank for moonlight rainbows to play in. At the bottom, the pond splayed out in glittering fashion, reflecting the moon’s radiance back like a pool of diamonds. Further away, the river wound away like a giant serpent, flanked by lush greenery and fantastic colors along the banks. And in either direction, Sooyoung could see vast expanses of land and forests and rising mountains at the very edges, corralling them in.

“Where are we?” Sooyoung whispered, staring at Taekwoon in glorious wonderment.

“Some place very special,” he promised, shifting to nudge at her so she would stand. “Come on,” he urged, keeping his arms around her so she would stay steady.

“Are you sure?” she murmured, gripping one of his hands tightly as she let him ease them into a standing position.

“Of course,” he promised sincerely, squeezing her hand and kissing the side of her head.

As soon as they were standing, Sooyoung took a deep, amazed breath. The extended head of the swan was the only thing proving they were on something and not just floating in the air. Glorious drafts of wind washed over her face and tugged at her hair, her dress, her wings… Faintly floral scents wafted up from the ground below and Sooyoung felt as if she had stepped into the land of dreams.

“Do you like it?” Taekwoon asked, his chin resting lightly on her shoulder so he could see what she did.

“I can’t believe this is real,” she responded, laughing in delight.

“It is,” he promised, hugging her close with one arm. “And so is this,” he added, glancing down in front of them when she was focusing on his face.

Filled with a sudden sense of nerves and excitement, Sooyoung licked her bottom lip and couldn’t hide her smile. She slowly turned to look at what he meant and then stopped breathing, one hand rising to cover her mouth in astonishment. Hovering in front of her and perched on his slender fingers was an open velvet box. Nestled inside was a delicate silver band that looked as if fairy wings had been etched around it. And on the very top, a tiny ruby blossomed like a miniscule rose. “Leo…” she nearly choked on a joyous sob.

“Park Sooyoung. Will you marry me?” he asked. It was a simple request, without flowery additions, but his voice carried the weight of his sincerity and emotion.

“Yes,” she giggled from behind her hand, the sound low and nearly impossible to hear. “Yes!” she stated again, louder this time as she turned to hug him tight, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

Taekwoon laughed in relief. “I’m glad,” he admitted, pulling back and nudging her face up so he could see her sparkling eyes.

“Of course I’d say yes, jerk,” Sooyoung laughed, her throat trying to close with her euphoric emotions. “I’ve been waiting,” she assured him, pressing her forehead against his.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, touching her nose with his before he brushed their lips together.

Floating on cloud nine, Sooyoung closed her eyes and let herself mold against him, feeling his lips as their kiss deepened. His body supported hers and the wind teased her and everything about this moment made her feel alive! When he broke the kiss, she was slightly disappointed, but that feeling disappeared as soon as he moved to place the ring on her finger. It slid into place almost perfectly – it was a hair too big – but it was in no danger of falling off. “It’s… unbelievable,” she admitted, sniffing as she looked at the ring and then everything around them.

“Magical?” he offered, a playful smile on his lips.

“Very,” she confirmed, shoulders twitching with the sensation of her wings.

“Come on. Let me show you the rest,” he urged, reaching down to pat the swan’s neck. Sooyoung inhaled in surprise when it peered back to look at them before gently banking to head towards the nearest mountain range.

More comfortable with the reality now, Sooyoung still held to Taekwoon for reassurance, but it was sheer delight to see the snow capped mountains and the plummeting valleys of unbelievable colors. Greens and reds and blues and golds all blended together in strange but beautiful fashions. And then they were moving towards a large, marble pagoda with a crystalline bridge leading to it. As gentlemanly as ever, Taekwoon stepped out first to guide her along and then walked with her, arm in arm, to approach the center of the open structure.

To one side, a blonde man with a hatter’s hat that appeared to have black rabbit ears sat at a grand piano. He looked at his pocket watch and stuffed it into his dark blue half trench coat before sighing, “You’re late.”

“Not tonight,” Taekwoon admonished with a glance at Sooyoung.

The stranger chuckled and shrugged. “Very well.” With a flourish, he fluffed his coattails out and placed his slender fingers on the keys before bringing the instrument to life. Unearthly music serenaded them, tugging at willing arms and legs as they were coaxed into dancing over the smooth stone floors.

Time lost all sense of meaning for Sooyoung as she was enthralled by the magic of her fiancé and the fantasy of the place she’d found herself in. It felt as if time couldn’t touch her as they danced for what seemed an eternity and yet… no time at all. So caught up in the spell, she hardly realized when they were moving away, walking gently down another path leading from the pagoda. “Where are we going?” she wondered as they started to enter a crystal lit cavern that glowed with rainbow brilliance.

“You’ll see,” Taekwoon promised, his hands never leaving her side.

And so they continued on, the floating sounds of the melody from the piano getting quieter and quieter as they went. At last, they reached level ground and a pond beneath the earth. It looked exactly like a mirror that showed them when a familiar face appeared on the other side.

“You made it,” the Gatekeeper smiled, beckoning them close.

“Of course we did,” Taekwoon chuckled, shaking his head.

“How was it, my lady?” he asked, directing his attention to Sooyoung.

“Magical,” she replied, frowning slightly when she realized he was a bit different from the Gatekeeper she’d seen the first time.

He appeared to notice her confusion and grinned. “No, I am not my brother. I am the Caretaker,” he bowed, standing up to straighten his reddish coat over the grayish suit.

Looking at him harder, it did seem as if he looked a teensy bit different indeed. His face was just a touch sharper. “Twins?” she blinked.

“The Keepers of these realms,” Taekwoon explained, “are always twins. One to open the way and one to let us leave,” he added, kissing her forehead tenderly.

“Oh…” she trailed off, giggling a bit at the explanation.

“If you’re ready?” the Caretaker gestured, reaching his hand back to brush a curtain away.

“Do we have to?” Sooyoung asked, glancing at her wings and back the way they’d come.

“For now,” Taekwoon nodded.

“Can we come back?”

“If you wish,” he promised, squeezing her hand gently.

“I do,” Sooyoung grinned, leaning close to hug him tight, brushing at his ears playfully.

Taekwoon shivered and grumbled in the back of his throat, but he was smiling when they stepped apart. “So do I,” he added, tweaking her wing between his fingers.

She chirped in surprise and then giggled, still not used to the feeling. “Okay,” she grinned, stepping close to clasp his hand in both of hers. “Let’s go home then.”

Her fiancé nodded and walked them towards the exit. “Caretaker,” he nodded, extending his hand towards the other man.

“Of course,” he grinned, accepting genteelly before brushing his lips against the back of it.

“No kiss?” Sooyoung questioned.

“That was my brother’s idea,” the Caretaker laughed, reaching for her hand politely.

“Ah,” she sighed, extending her hand and giggling when his lips tickled the back of it.

“Come see us again sometime,” he winked, bowing as they walked by him.

“I would love to,” she beamed, looking between the Caretaker and Taekwoon. “Very much so.” Her last words were a whisper as she stood close enough to rest her head on her fiancé’s shoulder.

Oh so slowly, they walked through the folds of the curtain and back into the same space she’d walked in from earlier. The Gatekeeper grinned at them with a thumbs up sign. “Congratulations.”

Taekwoon nodded and Sooyoung snuggled closer. “Thank you,” the former smiled.

When they stepped back into the room of the Enchanted Café, the evening felt as if it had been a dream, but a very pleasant one. “Now what?” Sooyoung murmured, delightfully sleepy.

“Now, my soon to be Mrs. Jung,” Taekwoon smiled, turning her hand to look at the ring circling her finger. “We do whatever you want.”

“Sounds good,” she murmured contentedly, tilting her face up to steal a sweet kiss before cuddling against him without a care in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it or have any questions, please feel free to let me know. Otherwise, have a wonderful day!


End file.
